


I Lived

by Narsil5



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventures, Gen, Idiots, that about sums it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narsil5/pseuds/Narsil5
Summary: Nuffink punched the air. “I can’t wait to see Toothful!” He crowed.“You just saw him last week!” Astrid called from where she was packing an extra pair of boots for Zephyr.“Hiccup, could you give me a hand here?”“Anything for you, m’lady.”





	1. I Saw So Many Places

“Wait, are you serious?” Nuffink gaped, green eyes wide. “They said that?” 

 

“Yeah!” Zephyr stood on her toes and then rolled back, grinning. “They’re trying to surprise us!” 

 

“Well that failed pretty fast.” Hiccup snorted. 

 

Zephyr and Nuffink froze. “Er, hi Dad.” Nuffink said sheepishly. “Sorry?” 

 

Hiccup laughed. “It’s fine. Your mother’s packing, but we should be leaving in a couple hours.” 

 

Zephyr frowned. “Packing? We’ve never packed anything but a lunch for these trips before.” 

 

“Ah,” Hiccup’s renowned plan smile appeared. “But the thing is, we are staying for a bit longer than lunch this time my dear.” 

 

“WOO!” shouted Nuffink. “How long how long how long-“ 

 

“Calm down son!” Hiccup laughed. “We’re planning about a week, but there’s another place we’re going to  
show you.” 

 

“Really? Where?” Zephyr asked. She was a bit calmer about this sort of thing than her brother. 

 

“That’s our little secret.” Hiccup smiled and booped his daughter, who giggled and pushed his hand away. 

 

Nuffink lunched the air. “I can’t wait to see Toothful!” He crowed. 

 

“You just saw him last week!” Astrid called from where she was packing an extra pair of boots for Zephyr.  
“Hiccup, could you give me a hand here?” 

 

“Anything for you, m’lady.” 

 

Zephyr pulled a face behind his back, making Nuffink laugh, though he managed to stifle it behind his fist. 

 

“So, dearest father of mine,” asked Zephyr, taking the lead as the oldest, “Who all is coming on this venture?” 

 

“Your gran, and your uncles and aunts, and also your cousins.” Hiccup caught a spare leg that Astrid threw at  
him and placed it into his pack. “Anything you guys want for the boat ride is up to you to pack.” 

 

“Got it!” Zephyr nodded, started for the door. 

 

“Is Uncle Gobber coming?” Nuffink tilted his head. 

 

“‘Course he is, you think I could keep him away from Grump?” 

 

Nuffink giggled again. “No, guess not. Gonna go pack now!” 

 

Hiccup shook his head as Astrid laughed. “Wonder where he gets his excitability from.” He wondered. 

 

“About dragons? Definitely your side of the family.” 

 

“Well, Zeph definitely got your leadership skills. She’s going to make a great chieftess someday.” 

 

“Just like her dad.” Astrid leaned over and gave Hiccup a kiss, then punched his arm. “That’s for being  
amazing. And that is for being indiscreet around our children.” She smiled at him. 

 

“They get their nosiness from you, don’t pin this on me!” 

 

  
Back in Nuffink’s room he was digging around for activities. He had found that it was hard for him to sit still.  
Fishlegs had seen this in a couple other people and called it Attention Deficit Hyper Activity Disorder, which  
was a long name for Nuffink to remember, so he just called it ADHD. 

 

His bag was soon filled with a couple books, some trinkets from the market, his rock collection, and his  
Nadder stuffie. He quickly pulled on his dragon tooth necklace and ran out to the front door, where the rest of his family was waiting. 

 

“Ready everyone?” Hiccup has to shout above the noise that nine adults and seven kids made. 

 

“Ready!” Called the group, at varying intervals. It’s hard to get sixteen people to speak at the same time,  
funnily enough. 

 

Loading everyone onto the boats took a while, even though Hiccup had specifically designed the docks to  
transport lots of people down to the water at a time. Cor And Vid were we’re trying to smuggle some of  
Tuffnut’s chickens along, which Caused no small amount of confusion. 

 

“Ruffy!” Fishnut scolded his younger sister, scooping her up and away from the edge of the platform.  
“Careful!” 

 

Rufflegs made a sort of ‘hmph’ noise as she crossed her arms and scowled. “But I wanna go now!” She  
whined. 

 

“Have patience, oh daughter-of-my-sister.” Tuffnut patted her and her brother on the back. “Good things  
come to those who wait.” 

 

“You said that when you roped us into—“ Fishnut started. 

 

“No need to discuss that right now.” Tuff cut him off, glancing at Fishlegs while Ruffnut snickered at her twin. 

 

Once all the travelers were loaded onto the ship, the sails were unfurled and the wind did the west. “We’re  
taking your namesake Zeph.” Hiccup said, showing her the compass.” 

 

“Hey, hey mom?” Nuffink tugged at his mother’s sleeve. “Hey, what was I named after?” 

 

“Nothing, because we always knew you’d be your own person.” Astrid smiled and ruffled his blond hair, then  
frowned. “Did you take your braids out again?” 

 

Nuffink wriggled away and clambered up one of the ropes that lead to the crow’s nest. 

 

Astrid shook her head and laughed. 

 

Nuffink settled himself into a relatively comfortable position and began pulling things out of his bag. A wood  
block and knife were procured, and he began to carve. 

 

That kept him occupied for all of ten minutes before he pulled out a book and began to read. Which held his  
interest for about an hour, when he moved onto sorting his rock collection. He just flipped through about five activities for almost three hours, when he finally tired of them and climbed back down to the deck. 

 

He really hoped his mother had forgotten about the braids. 

 

Meanwhile, Zephyr had been watching her father sail. She wondered about the map, the sails, the wind, and  
how all of those things connected to make the ship go as fast as possible. 

 

“Hey Zeph?” 

 

“Yeah Dad?” 

 

“Want to try steering the boat?” Hiccup moved to the side a little, giving his daughter space to get near the  
wheel. 

 

Zephyr’s eyes widened. “I can? Can I?” 

 

Hiccup shrugged and smiled. “Don’t see why not.” 

 

“B-But it’s big! And heavy!” 

 

“And you’re one of the strongest people I know. I’ll help you if you need it, don’t worry.” 

Zephyr smiled up at him and moved forward. She put her hands on the wheel, feeling the rough wood under  
her fingers as she gripped it tightly. The wind blew her braids in front of her, but she didn’t care. ‘This, feeling the ship move and rock beneath you, this is the life.’ she thought. 

“Good,” her father’s voice broke through her thoughts. “Now turn it slightly to the right—there that’s it!  
Good!” 

Time flew for Zephyr and Nuffink, Zephyr learned as much as her father told her and Nuffink-- 

“Get back here with that squirt!” howled Snotlout, chasing after a fleeing Nuffink, who was holding ‘Uncle  
Snot’s’ helmet under his arm. “It’s my best one!” 

“Fink!” shouted Spikelout from halfway up the rigging. “Up here Fink!” 

Nuffink tossed the helmet, which made a beautiful arc then landed right in Spike’s arms. 

“Not you too!” Snotlout groaned, skidding to a stop as Nuffink scrambled up another piece of rigging to meet his best (human) friend. “Hiccup! My own son has betrayed me!” 

Astrid snorted. “Don’t blame him.” 

“Shut up Astrid.” Snotlout began climbing the rigging himself, only for Astrid to push him aside. “Nuffink  
Haddock return that helmet right now or so help me--” the helmet fell to the ground with a clatter. “Thank  
You.” 

Snotlout blinked. “Uh, thanks Astrid.” 

“No problem.” she walked back over to watch her husband and daughter. 

“THERE IT IS! THERE IT IS!” Nuffink’s voice was shrill with excitement and was quickly echoed by Spike’s  
deeper one. “The Hidden World!”


	2. Crowd Screams Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuffink, as per usual, woke earlier then everyone else. He pulled on his boots and shook Toothful. “Hey, hey  
> buddy, wanna go flying?” 
> 
> The dragon woke, yawned and stretched, squawking good naturedly at his boy. 
> 
> “That’s a yes then!” Nuffink decided, clambering on the NightLight’s back. “C’mon!”

Wind beneath his wings and rushing about him, nothing between him and the ocean below save a mile of  
empty air. Toothless roared in excitement and appreciation for flight. 

 

But down on the water, near the edge of The Hidden World, there was something different. Something  
human. A boat. 

 

Toothless dived down towards the sea, gathering speed as he went. He focused his gaze on the person at the  
helm. It was, of course, Hiccup. 

 

Hiccup. 

 

HiccupHiccupHiccup. 

 

His human, his boy, his best friend. 

 

HiccupHiccupHiccup. 

 

He pulled up out of his dive and landed right I front of the grinning Viking. 

 

“Hey there bud!” Hiccup called, putting out his hand. 

 

Toothless did not understand why Hiccup still bothered with this, and to demonstrate he tackled him, leaving  
Zephyr to steer the boat. 

 

“Woah there bud!” Hiccup laughed in between the licks and pawings. “Hey, I gotta help Zeph!” 

 

Toothless sat back and smiled at his boy. He picked him up by his cloak and set him next to Zephyr, who was  
laughing at her father. “Someone’s happy to see you.” She commented, stepping back so her father could  
anchor the boat. 

 

The dragon watched his human interact with his family proudly. He was doing well, Hiccup. But where was the other one, Nuffink? 

 

“UNCLE TOOTH!” Shouted the small boy, grinning in a way that made him resemble his father even more as  
he ran up and tackled the dragon from behind. 

 

Toothless pretended to be surprised by the attack. He flopped down on the deck and rolled over, leaving  
Nuffink to scramble so as not to get squashed. Not that Toothless would ever do that, but it was all part of the game. 

 

Nuffink stood and out his foot on top of Toothless. “I have brought down this mighty beast!” He crowed, then fell on top of the Night Fury laughing. 

 

Hiccup finished anchoring to boat and smiled at them. Astrid walked over and patted Toothless, then whistled loud and clear. In moments the blue and yellow Deadly Nadder appeared, landing next to her with a happy  
‘squawk’ as Astrid scratched under her chin. 

 

The Light Fury landed on top of the mast, her children following. Toothful flew straight for Nuffink, who was  
now off of Toothless and waiting for his friend. “Hey buddy!” 

 

“Aura!” Zephyr ran from her father’s side to hug the white nosed NightLight. 

 

Spike grinned as the last one half ran half flew towards him. “ ‘sup Caps?” He laughed, as he gave the dragon a noogie of sorts. 

 

The others greeted their dragons in similar fashions, Rufflegs and Fishnut their Gronkles, Korr and Vid their  
Zippleback. 

 

“Hookfang get your butt over here!” Shouted Snotlout, as his dragon hovered just off the ship, looking smug.  
“Stupid dragon.”muttered Snotlout, turning his back. In that split second Hookfang grabbed his stupid human and tossed him into his back. 

 

“SNOTLOUT SNOTLOUT OI OI OI!” yelled the black haired Viking, pretending that nothing ridiculous had  
happened. Hookfang roared in agreement. 

 

Once everyone was paired up, the dragons dive over the waterfall, plunging into the mist and fog. Darkness  
envelopes the group, but Toothless knew where he was going. They came out into the caverns, and the  
dragons’ scales lit up in the numerous patterns. 

 

Hiccup and Toothless zoomed around rock formations, others following suit. Some riders and dragons opted  
not to risk their necks, choosing to glide through the caves. 

 

A hive’s worth of Fire Worms few about them, lighting the way even more. Nuffink grinned as he followed a  
haphazard path through the stone columns. Zephyr was close behind on Aura, leaving Spike and Screm to  
bring up the rear. 

 

Soon they reached the large caves that Toothless had the humans stay in when they visited. Bed rolls were  
placed and food brought out, and both humans and dragons are a meal consisting of mostly fish. 

 

Some dragons stayed with their respective humans overnight, others flew back to the nesting sites. 

 

Toothless and Hiccup lay in a heap while Nuffink and Toothful did the same. Zephyr put her arm across Aura’s back, while Spike and Screm just laid down next to each other. 

 

Stormfly was sleeping on top of Astrid like she was attempting to hatch an egg. 

 

No one knew what Valka and Cloudjumper were doing because no one knew where exactly they went off to. 

 

Nuffink, as per usual, woke earlier then everyone else. He pulled on his boots and shook Toothful. “Hey, hey  
buddy, wanna go flying?” 

The dragon woke, yawned and stretched, squawking good naturedly at his boy. 

“That’s a yes then!” Nuffink decided, clambering on the NightLight’s back. “C’mon!” 

Toothful launched himself into the air as Nuffink leaned down, almost flat over the dragon’s back. They  
swerved around a column and looped over and under an arch. Then Toothful dived, and the wind rushed by  
them, whipping through Nuffink’s hair and whistling in his ears. 

In an instant the dragon pulled up, wings beating furiously to steady them. 

“WOOHOO!” Nuffink shouted, accidentally waking up a nest of dragonets. “Oops!” he covered his mouth with one hand, sitting up as the flight path straightened. “Sorry! My bad!” 

Toothful swung upwards, beating his wings harder and harder till he reached the cavern’s ceiling, then just.  
Stopped. 

 

Boy and dragon fell backwards, wind rushing past them and making Nuffink’s eyes sting. He closed them, but  
the desire to see where he was falling won out, so he squinted as they plummeted. Adrenaline coursed  
through his veins, but he only laughed. Right before they hit the water, Toothful pulled up, and water  
splashed about them where his wings pushed the air against it. 

“NUFFINK!” called a voice that Nuffink was pretty sure was his mother’s. 

“Oh schist.” Nuffink said, then leaned in the direction of the human’s caverns. “COMING!” He yelled back as  
they sped through the air. 

 

Astrid was waiting, with the crowd of vikings behind her. Hiccup was standing next to her, but he looked more proud than annoyed that his son had snuck off for flying. 

Toothful pulled to a stop, hovering about a ship’s length away from the cliff. He and Nuffink both smiled  
nervously at the people who stood before them, yawning. A few were rubbing their eyes. 

“Er, Hi!” called Nuffink. Toothful took that exact opportunity to dive. 

“Toothful what are you doing?” howled Nuffink, clinging on for dear life. “We need them to not be mad at  
us!” 

Toothful snorted, lowered his head in determination and began a series of barrel rolls. 

“Aaand now he’s spinning.” Nuffink muttered. “Thank you for nothing, you uselesss reptile.” 

Suddenly, Toothful swung upwards, still spinning. They pulled up at the same distance as they started from  
the cliff, just a lot higher. 

“NUFFINK!” Spikelout shouted. “NUFFINK! NUFFINK!” 

 

Nuffink blinked in surprise, but then others began to join. Cries of ‘Nuffink!’ and ‘Toothful!’ rang about the  
caverns, waking literally every inhabitant up. 

“Alright everyone!” Hiccup yelled, but no one heard him. 

“HEY!” shouted Astrid, and everyone heard her. She nodded to her husband, who smiled gratefully. 

“Saddle up gang!” He grinned, pulling himself onto Toothless. Of course, there were no actual saddles, but  
who wants to bother changing a catch phrase?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever! It's been crazy, I hope to update more regularly in the future!


End file.
